


Forget Him

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold decides to seek his revenge against Killian for what happened to Belle while they search for Henry in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Him

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This was originally a 3 sentence prompt over on Tumblr and it ended up being an excellent brain child, so hopefully you’ll all enjoy this multi-part fic I’m going to start working on!

Something was wrong.

The pain took him by surprise - white hot searing pain that centered over his heart. A pain that was far worse than what he had felt when Cora’s hand tore into his chest. It took him completely by surprise, nearly knocking him off of his feet had he not been leaning over the table for support.

 _Emma_.

The name sprang to the forefront of his thoughts and he _knew_ something had happened to her – he didn’t know how, or what or who, but he knew she was in trouble. Somewhere on the ship.

He made his way through room after room, searching for her and finding nothing. Until he opened one of the smaller store closets, near the end of the corridor, and he saw her.

Sprawled out on the ground and deathly still.

Killian knelt beside her, carefully pulling her into his arms, relieved when he felt her warm breath against his skin, “Emma, love, wake up.” He whispered, rocking her in his arms, “Wake up.”

* * *

_“You’re going to do exactly what I tell you to do, dearie, or the boy dies when we find him.” Gold sneered, glancing towards his companion before back to Emma, eyes narrowing, “Lacey can assure you that once you forget, she won’t let anything happen to Henry.”_

_Emma tensed, backing up until she felt the wall and then she knew that she was screwed. “I’m not letting you erase my memory just so you can keep a prophecy from coming true.”_

_Gold’s cane came down against the floor with a loud clank, “He took Belle from me and now I’m going to take you from him, this is non-negotiable.”_

_“But why?” Emma questioned, her brows rising in confusion, “Belle’s your True Love...” And then it hit her. Now she understood why Killian and she had that strong connection, the one she could never shake – the one that proved that the look of murderous intent in Gold’s eyes were aimed at the True Love of Killian Jones._

_“Exactly, dearie. Time’s up.” He retorted with a maniacal laugh, magic swelling in his palm, engulfing her and taking away everything that made her – her._

* * *

Killian had scooped her into his arms and carried her up into his quarters, wishing she could see the mermaid swimming past along the hull of the ship – or see the blue cerulean sky above, but instead she was out cold and he had no idea for how long.

He gently brushed his fingers over her cheek, his voice calm, despite his fear, “Emma, love, you have to wake up.” And she still made no movement. “Please.” He didn’t want to have to explain to her parents up on deck that he’d found their daughter dead in a storage room, or worse – and it was worse in his mind – trapped  under the sleeping curse. Because as much as he might have entertained the thought of falling for Emma, he doubted she was anything more.

But, if this was the sleeping curse, it didn’t hurt to try it – to kiss her and attempt to wake her up. There was no one around to judge his presumption that he could even possibly be her True Love.

Shifting her in his arms, Killian carefully leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. It wasn’t what he had expected at all – the jolt of magic, the faint yellow glow, the _truth_. “Emma.” He whispered, blue eyes flickering open to look down at the woman in his arms who stared up at him with creased brows and confusion.

“Wh-Who are you?”

This wasn’t how anything was supposed to occur. Memories weren’t supposed to just vanish, not in this place - not in a place where memories were made. But, there she was with a vacant expression - staring at the pirate above her, without the slightest hint of recognition in her eyes.

“Do I know you?”

Killian’s face fell, his eyes brimming with unshed tears, “Yes.” He reached out her hand taking it into his hand and squeezing it tightly, “You do know me, love I-” His voice cracked, lips still tingly from the kiss and the pulse of magic, “I’m Killian Jones and we were..” He wasn’t about to lie to her and make what they shared more than what it was, “We were friends.”

There was no reason to tell her that they were True Loves, because it was ludicrous and it made no sense, especially for someone who had no memories.

This was punishment for what he had done to the Crocodile’s girl. He knew it had to be true - watching the woman he’d come to care for look at him with unknowing eyes.

“Do you know where Mary Margaret and David are?” Emma questioned, eyes fluttering as she pulled away from the stranger.

Killian looked away, nodding slowly, “They’re below deck.”

“I-…” Emma’s brows creased together as she tried to connect the pieces in her mind. She was on a ship, she remembered that, there was something about Henry being in danger, and coming to Neverland – but everything else felt like a big gaping hole where something was supposed to be. Where _someone_ was supposed to be. She rose to her feet, staring down at the man, “I’m going to find them.”

“Of course, lass.” He forced a smile, unable to look up at her.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you,” She added quietly, before slipping out of the cabin, in search for her parents. It didn’t make sense. Everything she could remember from the voyage was missing something, large chunks of moments that were completely gone from her memories.

Killian leaned back against the bed, hands covering his face as he tried to process everything that had just happened. He couldn’t fathom how _he_ had been the one to wake her up. How one little brush of their lips had sparked such a powerful surge of energy. How he could find his True Love, but she didn’t even know who he was. That – _that_ wasn’t fair. Because nothing like that had ever happened between him and Milah, there was never a pulse of energy or a feeling that couldn’t be shaken.

Three hundred years he’d avenged a woman that he had loved, but only now he realized that their love had fueled him finding his True Love. Emma Swan.

 

 

 


End file.
